Rachel and Big Chill
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Big Chill has a cool personality and is always very cold, but for one girl, he has cold hands, but a warm heart. Rated T for my OC's nightmare, other than that, fluff and tickles!


**This story was requested by Sakura Kudo. Here you go, amigo. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Ben 10 or Big Chill. They belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

**A/N: When I first heard Big Chill's voice, instead of finding it scary, I actually found it soothing, so this story kind of just took off for me. I have a whole slew of my OC with Ben 10 aliens, 32 of them all together so far. If you want me to post them too or you want a story with an alien I haven't done yet, just PM me about it. Also, if you have a plot in mind for that alien, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. For now, enjoy this story!**

**Rachel and Big Chill**

A scream rang through the night, startling only one of the other occupants of the house. Big Chill raised his head, alert as he scanned the room and then assumed that the scream had come from elsewhere.

Going invisible, he phased silently through the walls and heard heavy breathing in the room he had entered. Turning visible, he flicked the light on and found Rachel sitting upright in bed, breathing hard and squinting at the bright light.

"Rachel," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Chill?" she asked him and he detected her fear in her voice. He placed a hand on her shoulder and his hand became wet, making him realize that she was sweating.

"Why don't you go change into some dry clothes and then I'll ask what happened?" he suggested.

Nodding, Rachel got up to change her nightclothes and cool off. She then took a drink of water, trying to push away that horrible nightmare she had. She didn't know where it came from, but it had made her scream, she knew that.

Walking back to her room, she found Big Chill waiting for her. He opened his arms to her and she went straight into his embrace, resting her head against his shoulder. She was still really warm and his cool body was providing her some relief. "Now," said Big Chill. "What happened that you woke up screaming?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "I had a nightmare," she said. "It was about you guys all looking at me and saying I betrayed you all as you were dragged away by something and then you all died in front of me and you were the last to die and you said that I'd regret what I had done and then when I asked what I had done, you froze me. And that's when I woke up."

Big Chill held her as she now started to cry. He rubbed her back and spoke soothingly to her.

"Shh, Rachel. It was just a bad dream. You would never betray us and I would never use my ice on you like that," he said to her.

It was true that the moth-like alien wouldn't hurt her in any way and he was glad when he saw her tears stopping as she calmed down.

"There now," he said in that same, soothing voice. "Can you give me a smile?"

Rachel tried and could only muster up a small smile. "Come on," said Big Chill. "I know you can do one better."

Rachel looked down and Chill took advantage of her distraction and began to tickle her.

"EEEE!" Rachel squealed and laughed, trying to get away from Big Chill, but having no success.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" he teased her as he tickled her stomach, making her really laugh as her stomach was her weak spot.

"Okay! Okay!" she yelped. "You win!"

It was a miracle that the others didn't wake up to all the commotion, but rather slept right through it. But they'd probably hear about it in the morning.

With a chuckle, Big Chill stopped tickling her stomach with his hands and leaned down to blow raspberries all over her stomach with his mouth. Rachel arched her back and squirmed as she laughed, trying to get away from the mischievous blue alien currently tickling her senseless.

Finally, Big Chill stopped and let her recover from the tickle torture. She was smiling hugely as she then looked at him.

"That's better," he said with a smile. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks, Chill."

He nodded and went to leave when her voice stopped him again.

"Wait, Big Chill?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Um…will you…uh…,"

Rachel couldn't voice that she wanted him to stay, but he figured it out.

"You want me to stay with you to keep those nightmares away?" he asked her.

"Please?" she said, looking at him hopefully.

With a smile, Big Chill lay down beside her and pulled the covers up over them both. Rachel snuggled up to him and he placed an arm around her protectively.

"Remember, Rachel, if any nightmares hit you, you can always come to me," he said.

"I will, Chill. Thanks."

With a smile on his face, the moth-like alien watched her fall asleep before sleep claimed him as well.


End file.
